kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Kim and Ron's relationship
and Ron.]] Kim and Ron have have been best friends since their first day of preschool, in fact, ever since right after naptime. Kim and Ron have a very distinctive relationship of opposites that covers both their personalities and their natural aptitudes. Kim's a Type A teen: a perfectionist who sets high standards for herself and is concerned about her image. Ron's a Type B teen: he's laid-back, ambivalent and somewhat random. Equally, Ron does well in all of the areas in which Kim doesn't, such as cooking and being able to resist peer pressure, and vice versa. Kim and Ron complement each other, and their relationship works well. They have their first date and share their first kiss as an official couple at the end of So the Drama, and are shown to be officially boyfriend-and-girlfriend at the start of the fourth season. But there were some episodes before So the Drama that hinted that Kim and Ron may have had feelings for each other long before that, like in A Very Possible Christmas, Emotion Sickness, Overdue and Gorilla Fist, but they may have been too proud (Kim) or embarrassed (Ron) to admit their feelings. They're still together at the end of the fourth season, and both manage to graduate from high school along with all of their classmates except for Bonnie, who was forced to go to summer school after missing an important pop quiz a week before graduation, which left her one class credit short of graduating. Season 1 Bueno Nacho Tick-Tick-Tick Monkey Fist Strikes Attack of the Killer Bebes The New Ron Mind Games Royal Pain The Twin Factor Animal Attraction All the News Sink or Swim Number One Crush Monkey Ninjas in Space Low Budget Downhill Coach Possible Pain King vs. Cleopatra Kimitation Nation Ron the Man October 31st Season 2 The Ron Factor Partners Grudge Match Virtu-Ron Two to Tutor Naked Genius Rufus in Show Adventures in Rufus-Sitting Motor Ed The Fearless Ferret The Golden Years Job Unfair Queen Bebe Car Trouble Go Team Go A Very Possible Christmas Mother's Day Rufus vs. Commodore Puddles Day of the Snowmen A Sitch in Time Hidden Talent Return to Wannaweep Blush The Full Monkey Exchange Oh Boyz Triple S Ron Millionaire Showdown at the Crooked D Rewriting History Sick Day The Truth Hurts Season 3 Steal Wheels Emotion Sickness Bonding Bad Boy So the Drama Dimension Twist Overdue Roachie And the Mole Rat Will Be CGI Rappin' Drakken Gorilla Fist Throughout the episode as mentioned by Wade and Monique, Kim which she denies, is jealous over Yori being with Ron. This is the first time she has expressed a romantic feeling towards Ron, even if she was to proud to admit it. Team Impossible Season 4 Ill Suited It was the start of Kim and Ron's senior year of high school, and they were still officially boyfriend-and-girlfriend after an entire summer. Bonnie expressed her disapproval of their relationship, claiming it was practically a rule for cheerleaders to date jocks–especially since they were now all seniors–and says that if Ron cannot "step up," then Kim should "trade up." Kim tells Ron not to obsess about Bonnie's comment, but of course he does. However after he convinces himself that he and Kim live in "a trade-up free zone," he overhears Kim talking to Monique that she herself actually agrees with Bonnie about "trading up", except he did not hear the part about how they were actually talking about Monique's cell phone, so Ron thought Kim was going to dump him for a jock. Ron then tried out for the football team, although like his attempt around the time of the X-Games, he failed this attempt too. Not one to give up, after a confrontation with Professor Dementor he "secretly borrowed" Kim's relatively new, virtually indestructible battle suit and makes the football team as the new quarterback, filling the hole left by Brick who had graduated the previous June and earning Brick's number. However, after Dementor tried to steal the suit while the couple were at Bueno Nacho, Kim found out the truth of how Ron really made the team. Ron told her why he did it: because he overheard her talking to Monique about "trading up" and that he did not want to risk losing her. Kim explained the conversation was about Monique's cell phone and assured him she does not care that he is not a jock, she cares about him for who he is. Even though he cheated his way onto the football team, which Ron eventually confessed to Mr. Barkin the coach, Ron became the new running back for the team, which he was really excited about. However he was still punished for cheating his way onto the team by being forced to crab-walk laps around the football field. Car Alarm Trading Faces During the mission to track down Camille Leon, it was decided that she could be a model to search for her, but was too embarrased to dress up until ron said "Why not, you're Beautiful" which caused her to smile and then get the confidence to dress up. The Big Job Kim gets irritated when Ron keeps using coupons whenever they go out on dates, so they decide to get part-time jobs–Kim gets a job at Club Banana (thanks to Monique), and after many failed attempts, Ron finally gets a job at Smarty Mart, thanks to Martin Smarty after Ron had saved his life. Mad Dogs and Aliens Fashion Victim Grande Size Me Concerned for his health and wellbeing, Kim tries to help Ron with his diet. Clothes Minded Quotes Kim mentions Ron as her boyfriend. * Bueno Nacho Cashier: HEY! Are you going to order anything? * Kim: Waiting for my boyfriend. The Cupid Effect It was Valentine's Day, and when Kim asks Ron about it, he forgot that it was Valentine's Day–but in Ron's defense he never had a girlfriend to celebrate the holiday with until Kim became his girlfriend. At the end of the episode, they were still together and about to share a kiss until interrupted by Wade and Monique. Big Bother The Stoppables adopt Hana, and Team Possible meets up with Yori again, during which Ron tells her that he and Kim are boyfriend-and-girlfriend now, which she seemingly instantly accepts. Kim also gets over her jealousy of Yori at the end after Yori says that Ron is Kim's destiny. Odds Man In Kim refers to herself as Ron's girlfriend. Quotes Rons feelings on losing Kim *'Kim': And you're about 50% more likely not to tick off your girlfriend if you're 100% less annoying. *'Ron': Well that doesn't make any sense where did you get your numbers? KP, I just wanna keep you safe, cause if you got hurt... it's too much a loss to compute. *'Kim': That's the most weirdly romantic thing you've ever said to me. Mathter and Fervent This is the first time Kim says, "NOBODY messes with my boyfriend!," when Ron was being threatened by the Mathter. Stop Team Go Chasing Rufus Nursery Crimes Cap'n Drakken The Mentor of Our Discontent Quotes Kim and Ron Kiss *'Ron': Okay, I have no idea what just happened, but I'm clearly not cut out to make people's life choices. *'Kim': Oh, I wouldn't be so sure. You helped me choose… you. *'Ron': Okay, that time I was a genius. kiss. Oh No! Yono! Kim and Ron's fourth kiss, but it was cut off by Hana, Ron's baby sister, although they obviously were not upset by this. Clean Slate It was Kim and Ron's half-iversary, meaning six months of dating. Kim gives Ron a belt as her gift to him. Ron refuses to admit that he is having a pants problem until his pants were removed by a person pushing a cart past him. Kim ends up getting amnesia. However she slowly remembers basically everything except for the fact that Ron is her boyfriend now. Eventually Kim sees Ron lose his pant and that triggers her memory about their relationship, that they were dating, and that she thought she loved him. Quotes Kim remembers that she is dating Ron *'Kim': Um…Ron (points out his pants to him). *'Ron': Oh, this so tanks! *'Kim': Good plan. But that's not why I gave you the belt (realizes that she remembers that Ron is her boyfriend) …I remember! I remember! I gave you the belt for our half-iversary! *'Ron': I still don't get exactly what that is. *'Kim': Ron, I remember that you're my boyfriend, and that I think I love you! *'Ron': For real? *'Kim': For real (hugs him). *'Ron': Now THIS is a memory. Homecoming Upset Kim sees Bonnie kissing Ron, and Kim gets angry and jealous, knowing that Bonnie's making a move on her boyfriend. However they reconcile and Bonnie starts dating Señor Senior, Junior. They were about to share a kiss at the end of the episode, but get interrupted by Bonnie. Quotes Bonnie interrupts Kim and Ron's kiss *'Ron': Well, I guess our trip to Venice was a success. *'Kim': Uh-huh, we got to see the beautiful city, have a semi-romantic boat ride, and put an end to the Queen kissing. *'Ron': You know I didn't– *'Kim': It's okay, I get it (about to kiss)– *'Bonnie': Oh, Junior! Larry's Birthday Graduation The most special episode between the two besides Ill Suited. In this, Ron panics about what the future will be like after graduating, fearing what will happen to his relationship with Kim. As he panics, Kim tells him not to worry and that graduation is so not the end of the world. However at their graduation, Kim gets abducted by Lorwardian aliens, Warhok and Warmonga, along with Drakken. Seeing this, Ron teams up with Shego to rescue them and finds a spaceship to do so. Going inside the ship, he finally meets up with Kim and hugs her tightly. While they wer fighting the aliens, Ron was still panicking about the future, but Kim tells him, "Ron, get a grip, nothing's going to come between us". After being beat up by Warhok and thrown into and knocking out Kim in the process, Sensei tells Ron to "summon the mystical monkey power". When Ron uses the power to fight Warhok and Warmonga, this shows that he really was in love with Kim, because he did not want to risk losing her forever. Ron throws the two aliens into a space ship, which explodes, apparently killing them, leaving Shego impressed and Kim totally speechless. After that, the couple sets off to finish their graduation. At the after party, Kim, Ron, Monique, Wade and others are seen having fun while Bonnie was seen studying for summer school. The ending was an allusion to the movie musical, Grease, when Kim and Ron fly off in Kim's car where they have their fifth kiss. Without interruption. Quotes Final kiss of the series *'Kim': See! Told ya' graduation wasn't the end of the world (then they kiss). Gallery Final Ending.jpg Kim crushing.jpg Ill-Suited Kim-melts.png Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom.png Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom2.png Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom3.png Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom4.png Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom5.png Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom6.png Ill-Suited Ron-calls-Kim.png Ill-Suited Ron-calls-Kim2.png Ill-Suited Ron-calls-Kim3.png Snapshot 11 (9-5-2012 11-21 PM).png Snapshot 1 (9-5-2012 10-22 PM).png Snapshot 2 (9-6-2012 5-08 PM).png Snapshot 3 (9-5-2012 10-23 PM).png Snapshot 3 (9-6-2012 5-11 PM).png Snapshot 4 (9-6-2012 5-11 PM).png Ba ba da da.jpg Bueno-Nacho-Filmstrip.png ES - Kim, Ron, and Bonnie.jpg Neue Bitmap.jpg 1206.jpg KimRon12YearsDifference 6108.jpg 0704.jpg Bueno Nacho SC 013.png Bueno Nacho SC 012.png Bueno Nacho SC 011.png Bueno Nacho SC 006.png Bueno Nacho SC 002.png YoriKimmietryingtosaveRon.jpg 0704.jpg ES - Kim, Ron, and Bonnie.jpg Bueno Nacho SC 002.png Bueno Nacho SC 006.png Bueno Nacho SC 012.png Bueno Nacho SC 013.png 1139.jpg 0474.jpg 0379.jpg Snapshot 14 (9-9-2012 5-44 PM).png Snapshot 13 (9-9-2012 5-44 PM).png Snapshot 12 (9-9-2012 5-44 PM).png Snapshot 8 (9-9-2012 5-43 PM).png Snapshot 7 (9-9-2012 5-42 PM).png Snapshot 6 (9-9-2012 5-42 PM).png Snapshot 22 (9-9-2012 5-47 PM).png Snapshot 18 (9-9-2012 5-46 PM).png Snapshot 17 (9-9-2012 5-46 PM).png Snapshot 16 (9-9-2012 5-45 PM).png Snapshot 80 (9-9-2012 7-11 PM).png Snapshot 76 (9-9-2012 7-10 PM).png Category:Galleries Category:Teams